


Тебе не вырваться из Аркхэма

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кон знал, что в Аркхэм-сити что-то произошло, Тим никак не признавался, в чём дело, так что Кон решил разузнать всё сам и тайком. О цене он не задумался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penelope_Foucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Can't Escape Arkham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338138) by [animegoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegoil/pseuds/animegoil). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3227150).

  
  
[veliinora](http://veliinora.tumblr.com/)   


Кон проснулся от сухого надсадного кашля, хватаясь заспанным подсознанием за невозможные догадки, пока не опознал звук — рвота. Пальцы тут же ощупали кровать рядом и нашли только ещё тёплые и влажные от пóта хлопковые простыни. Под ложечкой засосало, он тут же проснулся окончательно, поднял голову и заметил слабый свет, пробивающийся из-под двери ванной.

— Тим? — позвал он, сбросил с себя одеяло и прошлёпал через комнату; руки мигом покрылись гусиной кожей в протест холоду. Вина кольнула иголкой за то, что он даже не заметил, как Тим встал, но запертая дверь ванной ясно показала, что Тим решил его не будить, а кто, если не Тим, лучше всех умел ходить украдкой.  
— Нормально всё, — донеслось из-за двери. В хрипе Тима явно различалась досада. Как будто Кон не имел права знать, что его бойфренду плохо. Он толкнул дверь и увидел, как Тим быстро отвернулся, вытирая рот туалетной бумагой. Его бледная рука подрагивала, пока он заталкивал смятый комок в мусорник, а спина, повёрнутая к Кону, неритмично вздымалась и опускалась.  
— Ты в порядке? — ненавязчиво спросил Кон. От холода плиточного пола пальцы на ногах поджимались. Кон взял чашку и набрал воды, поглядывая на Тима через плечо. — Что-то не то съел?  
— Нет.

Кон склонил голову и подал ему чашку — с символом Найтвинга, которую Дик подарил Тиму шутки ради пару месяцев назад. Тим помедлил, прежде чем взять её, и снова отвернулся, так что кроме бледных скул Кон видел только кончик носа и опущенные ресницы.

Он покосился на практически прозрачное содержимое туалета и нахмурился.

— Ты вообще что-то ел?

Тим скривился и потёр лоб.

— Серьёзно, Кон. — В конце предложения, наверное, должно было быть «отстань» или «хватит», но Тим будто устал настолько, что даже не смог договорить.  
— Ну же, Тим. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю, когда ты так делаешь, — сказал Кон, опускаясь на колено рядом, и поводил кончиками пальцев по его спине, легко пробежался по влажной ткани, чтобы добраться до кожи. В жёлтом свете на затылке Тима блеснула тонкая плёнка пота, там, где налипли мягкие чёрные прядки. Кон провёл по его шее большим пальцем, убирая волосы в сторону.

Тим всегда его тревожил — вечно слишком поглощённый своей работой, он забывал об элементарных человеческих нуждах вроде сна, еды и воды. Проблема крылась в том, что Тим отточил это до уровня искусства — Кон видел, как тот восемь дней обходился без нормального сна, поскольку давно знал, что на одном часу дрёмы и двух протеиновых батончиках каждые шестнадцать часов может протянуть вполне достаточно. Он научился держаться мастерски, кружа на самом краю своих возможностей в танце, от безжалостной рациональности которого Кона пробирал озноб. Обычно именно он напоминал Тиму, что это аукнется, но иногда, как сегодня, долг звал и задерживал.

— Ты бы начал о себе заботиться получше.

Плечи Тима ссутулились, и сначала Кону показалось, что его снова вырвет, но Тим только отстранился.

— Не сейчас, Кон.

Кон бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Я даже не могу разозлиться, если мой бойфренд морит себя голодом или не спит круглые сутки? Серьёзно, Тим?  
— Можешь на меня завтра наорать, если захочешь, — огрызнулся Тим, отняв руку от лица и сощурившись. Затем спохватился, вздрогнул и вздохнул, заговорил тише, тяжело, как до этого, и слова мучительно протянулись по воздуху: — Сейчас я просто хочу вернуться в кровать, хорошо?

Кон дёрнулся, и ему стало стыдно за то, что отвлёкся. Он положил ладонь на влажный затылок Тима, бережно поглаживая большим пальцем.

— Точно. Извини. Тебе точно не плохо больше? От чего тебя стошнило?  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал Тим, но не стал выдвигать теории, как делал обычно. Кон постарался задавить обиду, всколыхнувшуюся, когда Тим отпихнул его руку и кое-как встал, покачиваясь. Он выглядел таким изнурённым и зыбким в равнодушном ядовито-жёлтом свете ванной, точёный и тренированный под тонкой футболкой, весь сплошные, измождённые, загнанные мускулы вместо здоровых и крепких, как у Кона. Он невидяще уставился в пространство на пару мгновений, и пусть ничего особо удивительного в этом не было, но незрячий взгляд зачастил после той ужасной истории с Аркхэм-сити. Тим не особо распространялся и в целом вёл себя как обычно, но Кон знал его достаточно лет, чтобы заподозрить, что в Аркхэме было не так скудно с событиями, как Тим пытался показать. После того, как Тиму сообщили, что Бэтмен вернулся в целости, он провёл весь день как в тумане, хотя Кон не сразу заметил — не сразу обратил внимание, что Тим два часа просидел за компьютером, не коснувшись ни единой клавиши. Кон предостаточно раз сам сталкивался с заданиями, которые не заладились, и не мог не опознать симптомы.

Он взял Тима за руку и сцепил пальцы. Под его крупными костяшками худые пальцы Тима пропали почти целиком, только белые кончики торчали над загорелой и бледной кожей.

— Это… Тебе кошмар приснился?

Мизинец Тима дёрнулся, но сам он ничего не сказал, только настойчиво потянул Кона за руку до тех пор, пока тот не подчинился, прекрасно понимая, что бой проигран, и последовал за ним обратно в кровать.

Тим ничего не сказал об этом и на следующий день.

***

Две ночи прошли без инцидентов, и Кон уже был готов забыть обо всём, как о разовом происшествии. И только из-за случайного стечения обстоятельств он наконец узнал, что это не так.

— Ты глупая псина, Крипто, кто глупая псина? — ворковал Кон, пока пёс вилял хвостом с такой силой, что врезался им, как плёткой, в кухонные шкафчики, сотрясая дерево. Крипто смотрел с таким обожанием, разинув пасть и загребая воздух языком, что Кон рассмеялся. Он потянулся ТТК, вытащил из сковородки кусочек бекона, который жарился на завтрак, и помахал им в воздухе.

— Прыгай, мальчик, прыгай!

Тим сонно посмотрел на них поверх своего ноутбука и, зевая, потёр висок.

— Отдай Крипто бекон уже, пока он что-нибудь не проломил хвостом. Всё равно получается не так весело, когда ты не можешь подбросить его на пять сотен футов.  
— Кайфолом, — добродушно проворчал Коннер и бросил бекон Крипто, который счастливо гавкнул и припал к полу, жуя и прижимая угощение лапами. Кон повернулся выключить плиту и не упустил возможность зарыться пальцами в волосы Тима, попутно поцеловав его в макушку.

— Ты только что бекон трогал! — Глаза Тима комично широко распахнулись, и он вывернулся из-под ладони. — А я только из душа!

Кон ухмыльнулся и щёлкнул его по уху.

— Другой рукой, птичка.

Тим посмотрел на другую его руку, заметил следы жира и досадливо крякнул.

— У тебя ужасное чувство юмора, Кон.  
— А как же моя непередаваемая игра слов? Тебе же всегда нравились.  
— Рефлекс. Мне из-за Дика с малых лет внушали мысль, что это смешно, — мрачно пробормотал Тим.

Кон рассмеялся гортанным смехом, от которого на губах Тима на долю мгновения мелькнула улыбка, и сжал его плечо, прижимаясь к спине, раз выпал случай. Тим тепло вздохнул, опёрся о Кона затылком и прикрыл глаза; его ресницы почти мазнули по щекам.

— Ты всё равно выглядишь уставшим, — пробормотал Кон, зарылся носом в ещё влажные у корней волосы, вдохнул персиковый шампунь и дезодорант «без запаха». Как только Кон отстранился, запах исчез, раздавленный ароматом бекона, обволакивающим всё вокруг. Сковородка дальше шипела и шкворчала, и желудок Кона в предвкушении заворчал. Тим уклончиво хмыкнул и откинулся назад, всем весом опираясь на Кона, который даже не дрогнул. Мочка уха совсем рядом выглядела непреодолимо привлекательной, так что Кон поддался и сжал её зубами. Тим ахнул и рассмеялся одновременно.

Позавтракать совместно у них получалось редко — расписания дня у них кошмарно враждовали, хотя Кон давно уже перешёл на более ночной образ жизни, подстраиваясь под Тима, а Тим начал ложиться спать в более вменяемое время, когда Кону нужно было рано вставать. Но завтрак — бытовое блаженство в виде фабричных булочек в духовке, солнца, вливающегося в окна и греющего кожу, пока Тим стучал по клавишами в кухне вместо кабинета и час покоя, прежде чем Тиму нужно было уезжать в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», а Кону лететь в Сторожевую Башню, — завтраки были редкими и заветными мгновениями, за которые Кон цеплялся в самые мрачные периоды их с Тимом работы.

— Ах, Тим, — пробормотал он, растягивая «м», низко и зазывно. Прижимаясь к Тиму со спины, Кон ощутил, как всё его тело напряглось и как сбился пульс. Кон поддел пальцами пояс его брюк, выискивая неровный шрам, который полюбил гладить. — М-м. Я хочу, чтобы ты…

Тим сглотнул. Его руки замерли над клавиатурой.

— Я хочу, чтобы… — Кон прижался губами к его шее, жарко дохнул на светлую кожу, почувствовал ровное пульсирование артерии под ней. — …чтобы ты доел все фрукты.

Плечи Тима опали, и он бросил на Кона неверящий взгляд. Кон заржал.

— Развёл тебя, да? — Он пригнулся, уворачиваясь от замаха. — Размечтался, а я всего лишь сказал, что завтрак нужно доесть. Как тебе?  
— Хрустяще и кисло, — сообщил Тим, не задумываясь, и забросил в рот кусок яблока.  
— Молодец, — сказал Кон Тиму, но Крипто поднял голову, перестав вылизывать плиточный пол в поисках остатков бекона. Кон похлопал его по голове и ушёл в ванную.

Как-то так и сходятся разные нити. Тим всегда полагался на чутьё, основанное на логике и знании, выстраивал цепочку из фактов. Кон больше оперировал догадками и шестым чувством, которые не обязательно основывались на истиной подоплёке. Сильный запах чистящего средства ударил в нос, когда он закрыл за собой дверь, а мусор был вынесен, хотя Кон выбрасывал его всего два дня назад, да и по субботам они всё равно убирали квартиру. Как-то так эти два наблюдения сложились с усталостью Тима, который даже лёг на час раньше обычного прошлой ночью, и с тем, что Тим встал утром в другой футболке, до Кона дошло только сейчас. Поверхностные наблюдения подожгли разрозненные нейроны одновременно и образовали картину, которая Кону крайне не понравилась.

Сполоснув руки, Кон сжал их, выдавив весь воздух между ладоней, и порывисто закрутил кран, пока мозг кипел и прокручивал миллионы вариантов, как поднять вопрос. И пусть он не мог выбрать какой-то один и знал по опыту, что рот всё равно будет нести что вздумается, он по крайней мере понимал, что ничего не говорить — не вариант. Тим со своей чёртовой таинственностью иногда перегибал, и Кон не планировал молчать на этот счёт и дальше.

Он распахнул двери с такой силой, что Тим поражённо вскинул голову. На хитрости настроения не было: как только Кон встретился с Тимом взглядом, остатки веселья из его глаз испарились, сменяясь тревогой.

— Ты дальше рвёшь, Тим? — недобро спросил Кон, шагнув вперёд. Где-то словно переключился тумблер, и лицо Тима побелело, стало как лист бумаги: холодное, пустое и равнодушное. Он будто ждал войны, выпрямив плечи и высоко, напряжённо подняв голову.  
— Кон… — начал Тим тоном где-то между ледяным и успокаивающим. Это был его _логический_ тон, который тут же дал Кону нужный ответ.  
— Не начинай даже, Тим. — Крипто заскулил, медленно попятился, и Кон уделил ему мимолётный взгляд и короткое поглаживание ТТК, прежде чем снова сцепиться взглядом с Тимом и глубоко вдохнуть. — Я понимаю, что ты — это… ты, и ты терпеть не можешь, когда другие за тебя волнуются, и мир спасти буквально проще, чем упросить тебя раскрыться, но к чёрту, Тим! — Кон сдержался и не вцепился в стул или стойку, потому что знал без сомнения — сломает, так что ему ничего не осталось, кроме как стиснуть кулаки. Знакомый жар накатил под сетчатку, и Кон зажмурился, пока не поджёг что-нибудь случайно. Осознание, что он разозлился настолько, что сработало лазерное зрение, неожиданно осадило немного, достаточно, чтобы можно было начать ещё раз, не повышая голос: — Меня бесит, когда ты так делаешь, знаешь, да?

Тим ничего не сказал, просто наблюдал за ним терпеливо и устало, с прямой, как палка, спиной. Кон надеялся, что он скажет что-то, сделает что-то, просто отреагирует, но знал по опыту, что Тим заглушает все эмоции в такие моменты. Он подождёт, пока буря пронесётся, пока Кон спустит пар, и потом, только потом расскажет историю со своей стороны. Хорошо. Раз и в этот раз так будет, Кон этим воспользуется.

— Мы вместе сколько, четыре года уже, Тим? И друзья бог знает сколько до этого? — Он посмотрел на Тима, долго и тяжело, чтобы следующие его слова попали в цель. — Мы точно _вместе_ , если я даже не знаю, когда тебе хреново? Если ты не говоришь мне, что тебе плохо? Это выбор без вариантов — о здоровье, физическом или психическом, о нём ты мне рассказываешь.

Стул и стол неожиданно скрипнули под невидимым натиском, и взгляд Тима удивлённо метнулся в сторону. Кон прикинул, не приструнить ли ТТК, но он хотел показать Тиму, насколько сейчас зол. Его голос стал опасно низким, и приборы на столе задребезжали под очередной вспышкой.

— Ты, чёрт подери, позволишь наконец о тебе заботиться, ты меня понял? Потому что я понял — ты не хотел, чтобы я волновался и прочее, но угадай что: мне ещё больнее, когда ты мне лжёшь. Лжёшь, Тим! Я думал, мы это уже прошли!

Стакан с апельсиновым соком перевернулся, и Тим отскочил. Содержимое растеклось по граниту, обогнуло вазу с фруктами и закапало с краю. Тим переводил взгляд с Кона на набирающуюся лужу, будто не знал, о чём следует позаботиться в первую очередь. Кон выбрал за него: он прошествовал к мойке, схватил тряпку, протиснулся мимо и начал вытирать стойку. Тим отодвинулся, чтобы они больше не соприкасались руками.

Кон успел опуститься на колено, наведя порядок парой сердитых взмахов, прежде чем Тим наконец подал голос.

— Я…

Кон замер и прислушался.

— Это… ничего особенного, — пробормотал Тим.

Кон сжал тряпку с такой силой, что всё снова стекло на пол. Если чему он и научился за годы совместной жизни, так это выдержке — ну, по мере своих возможностей. Он сцепил зубы и сосчитал до десяти, вдыхая через нос и вытирая пол снова.

— Мне всё равно, Тим. Особенное или не особенное, говори мне. Мне плевать, важно ли тебе — важно мне. А я не знаю, почему вдруг постоянная рвота для тебя мелочь.

Тим прочесал пальцами волосы. Кон встал, собираясь бросить тряпку в мойку.

— Нет, я в смысле…

Кон прислонился к мойке, стоя лицом к Тиму, и, беспощадный, выжидал, пока Тим придумает очередное оправдание, от которого Кон вскипит. Тим избегал смотреть в его сторону, тревожно оттягивая рукава пижамной футболки. Несмотря на настроение, Кон заметил, что Тим мучается, выбирая, как начать разговор, и нашёл в себе силы помочь.

— Не думаю, что это желудочный грипп или что ты болеешь.

Тим кивнул, дальше глядя в пол, и почесал запястье. Вопреки гневу, Кона всё равно иррационально потянуло его обнять.

— Это из-за Аркхэма, что бы там не произошло?

Тим вскинул голову, сглотнул, приоткрыл рот. Его язык задержался ровно за зубами, и Кон так и видел, как вертятся шестерёнки: сколько рассказать, как сократить до минимума ущерб, как объяснить…

— Просто скажи уже, Тим, — взмолился Кон, оттолкнулся от мойки и положил руки Тиму на плечи, медленно провёл по его предплечьям, чувствуя ладонями поджарые мышцы под мягкой тканью. Как никогда упрямый, Тим прожёг взглядом пол и не дал притянуть себя ближе.  
— А если я не хочу говорить? — ответил он, поджимая губы. — Ты мне с этим помочь не можешь, Кон.

Тим попытался высвободиться, Кон зарычал и сжал пальцы. Тим не издал ни звука, но по его стиснутым зубам можно было понять, что получилось больно. Кон заставил себя чуть-чуть расслабить руки.

— Чувак, нечестно просто отмахнуться, что я не могу помочь, даже мне не сказав, в чём всё-таки дело! Ты такой лицемерный иногда, знаешь? Ты хочешь знать всё обо всех вокруг, но не даёшь никому узнать, что с тобой.  
— Это просто досадная мелочь, которая пройдёт, когда я смогу наконец выбросить их голоса из головы, — огрызнулся Тим и, прежде чем Кон успел хотя бы моргнуть, ущипнул его за нервы в обеих запястьях, быстрее, чем кусает змея, и вывернулся из непроизвольно ослабшей хватки.  
— А, чёрт, Тим. — Кон попытался стрясти с рук онемение. — Никаких грёбаных бэт-трюков!  
— Никакой суперсилы тогда, — не менее остроумно отбрил Тим, скрестив руки на груди, с лицом безразличным, как бетонная стена. Кон давно уже не видел его таким замкнутым.  
— …Виноват, — неохотно признал он. Он скрестил руки сам (в пальцах ещё покалывало), и вскинул бровь. Эту привычку он подхватил у Тима. — Итак. Голоса?

Тим прикрыл глаза, и Кон знал, что он сейчас думает: «Чёрт, надо было и это держать за зубами».

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал Тим после паузы, сжав зубы так плотно, что на шее стала заметна пульсирующая вена. — Всё скоро пройдет.  
— Да ладно? И когда же…

Кона перебил пронзительный писк коммуникатора Тима, звук, на который они выучились реагировать даже во сне. Тим сгрёб коммуникатор со стола и сунул в ухо, без сомнений радуясь помехе.

— Красный, слушаю.

Кон раздосадованно застонал, пока Тим кивал и отвечать тому, кто там был по ту сторону. Боевой дух мигом вышибло, оставив только усталость, и Кон знал, что не сможет снова взвинтиться, когда разговор закончится. Так что он просто взял тряпку ещё раз, вяло погонял её по столу, собирая остатки апельсинового сока, перехватил взгляд Тима на пару секунд, которых хватило, чтобы указать на тарелку с фруктовым салатом и напомнить доесть, потом взял тарелку для себя и свалил на неё бекон и яйца. Он забрал свой завтрак в гостиную и угрюмо уставился в выключенный телевизор, жуя и вслушиваясь в отточенный ритм деловой речи Тима.

За прошедшие годы Тим стал намного проще подпускать к себе тех, кто хотел помочь, но проще не значило просто. Кон с ума сходил, хоть и знал, что это всё последствия каких-то возвышенных идей о независимости и нежелание тревожить других. Но иногда всё равно казалось, что Тим ему не доверяет. Кон не знал, как пробиться за эту бетонную стену — нет, крепость — которую Тим возвёл вокруг себя.

Он уже доедал, когда Тим сказал: «Да, Н. Буду через пятнадцать минут. Подержи оборону до этого».


	2. Chapter 2

— Привет, Супербой. Как тебе Лига? — спросил Дик вместо приветствия, стоило Кону связался с ним позже в тот день. Кону всегда нравился Дик, хотя видеться чаще, чем на заданиях по спасению мира или по делам Титанов, они стали совсем недавно. Здорово было видеть, как Тим наблюдает за их взаимодействием, будто невыразимо радуется, что двое самых важных людей в его жизни ладят.  
— Замечательно. Супермен понемногу меня вводит в курс дела, и все классные. И твои подсказки, как иметь дело с, э-э, некоторыми личностями посложнее, очень выручают. Лига мне не даёт скучать, впрочем. — Кон как раз облетал дождевые облака по пути к Метрополису, чтобы встретиться с Кларком и Дианой по какому-то срочному делу, собственно. — Но — я не поэтому звоню.

Дик вздохнул.

— Да, знаю. Вы с Тимом поссорились?

Кон страдальчески застонал, и даже жар солнца, согревающий спину, не смог до конца оттеснить гадкое чувство под ложечкой.

— Он ещё злится на меня? То есть, я знаю, что немного перегнул палку, но не то чтобы я был совсем неправ. Или вообще неправ, но Тим вряд ли так думает.

Дик издал короткий смешок, но звук почти сразу оборвался.

— Вообще-то он просто… печальный. Он был не в духе и расстроен весь день, а ты обычно единственный, кто влияет на него так сильно в последнее время, и я догадался, что вы поругались. Что случилось?  
— Да я сам не понял, — подавлено пробормотал Кон. — Он был… Н., что произошло в Аркхэме? Я думал, всё закончилось хорошо? То есть. Бэтмен в порядке, ты в порядке, но Тим… не в порядке.  
— Ты о чём? — предвестник тревоги проскользнул в его тоне.

Кон опустил руку, машинально прочесав облако, над которым проносился.

— Он сам не свой с тех пор, как вы вернулись оттуда и у него кошмары, по-моему, но он, чёрт возьми, всё замалчивает и держит в тайне. — Кон поводил пальцами в холодной сырости и убрал руку. — В общем, он пытался скрыть от меня, что его рвёт по ночам, и поэтому мы поругались утром. Ну и семья у вас.

Дик не посчитал нужным отвечать на последнее, но задумчиво замычал.

— Так и было, Бэтмен сумел со всем разобраться в итоге, но там что-то… угнетающее, а Тим много чего держит в себе, так что представляю, как на него могло повлиять… Чёрт, да мы как червяки посреди гнезда полоумных стервятников там были. Ты бывал в Архэме когда-нибудь, малый?

Кон сглотнул.

— Нет.  
— Может, именно поэтому Тим и помалкивает. Сложно объяснить тому, кто никогда не видел своими глазами. Я сам никак не выброшу из головы всё это — не могу их голоса забыть.  
— Голоса? — переспросил Кон, вскидываясь. — Тим то же самое сказал. Про голоса. — Его тон снова стал сосредоточенным: — Найтвинг, что они говорили? Что такого плохого в их голосах?

Дик помедлил, но ответил совсем тихо:

— Я могу тебе показать.

***

Кон тревожно осмотрелся, как осматривался всегда, попав в бэт-пещеру. Он бывал внутри и раньше, но легенд и страшилок об этом месте наслушался сполна. Каждый раз опасался, что ступит на минное моле, или что где-то откроется новое изменение и засосёт его.

— Смотрю, ручной увалень Дрейка соблаговолил почтить нас своим присутствием.

Кон завертел головой и высмотрел Дэмиана на верхушке одного из гигантских компьютеров, расставленных по пещере, как горшки с растениями в доме чопорной старушки. Дэмиан вытянулся и раскачался за прошедшие пару лет, но его поведение осталось более-менее прежним. Кон изредка вёл с ним цивилизованные беседы, но случались они, может, раз в год, и темы в основном держались машин и моторов. Не в этот раз.

— Я здесь по взрослым делам, так что беги отсюда давай, мелочь.

Дэмиан прищёлкнул языком и спрыгнул вниз, приземляясь так же мягко, как Тим.

— Отставив мои сомнения в достаточном у тебя уровне зрелости, необходимом для решения _взрослых_ дел, — сказал он, отряхивая от пыли робинские леггинсы, — доношу до твоего сведения, что тебе лучше уладить недоразумение, произошедшее у вас с Дрейком, прежде чем я восприму его текущее жалкое безучастие как личное оскорбление.

Кону потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы ещё раз прокрутить заявление и выпотрошить его, добираясь до сути. Дэмиан выражался замысловато, хотя Кон давно уже знал: чем замысловатее фраза, тем важнее сказанное, как бы Дэмиан не делал вид, что это не так. Сейчас, например, Кон был вполне уверен, что Дэмиан волнуется за Тима и хочет, чтобы Кон это исправил.

— Замётано, мелкий. — Кон усмехнулся, вложив в улыбку ровно столько тепла, чтобы Дэмиан оцепенел, неловко дёрнулся и, ворча, ушёл. Кон усмехнулся в последний раз и снова мрачно поджал губы. Он пошёл на перестук клавиш в отдалении, к Дику.  
— Ты говорил, что Брюс с Тимом патрулируют? — спросил Кон через пару секунд, когда стало очевидно, что Дик слишком погрузился в работу и даже не заметил его. Корчащиеся тёмные пятна на потолке походили не столько на летучих мышей, сколько на щупальца в зияющей пасти гигантского тенистого чудовища, собирающегося его проглотить. Кон постарался забыть сравнение поскорее.

Дик моргнул, оторвался от экрана и отодвинул кресло, встав.

— Ага. — Он пробежался по клавишам напоследок и махнул Кону. — Они трудятся над кое-чем уже пару недель. Рад, что ты пришёл, идём.  
— Э-э, а как именно ты собираешься мне показывать? — спросил Кон, пока Дик вёл его по каменному коридору, кажется, в самую преисподнюю пещеры. Красный костюм Найтвинга отнюдь не выделялся, растворившись во мраке. Словно из ниоткуда, перед ними возникла дверь, которую Дик открыл, подталкивая ко входу. Кон уставился на длинные ряды включённых крохотных экранов. Вдоль стен выстроились сотни террабайтных жёстких дисков с аккуратными ярлыками.

Дик пасмурно улыбнулся.

— Резервные записи. Наши костюмы записывают всё, на что мы смотрим, пока мы в них. Я тебе могу показать абсолютно всё, через что Тим прошёл, но… — Он положил руку Кону на плечо, несильно сжал, одновременно утешая и предупреждая. — Зрелище будет не из приятных, и Тим меня на бэтаранг нанижет, когда узнает, что я тебе показал. Но мне кажется… это нужно. Тиму правда стоит открываться хоть немного, особенно тебе. А тебе нужно понимать, с чем он сталкивается каждый день.

Живот свело, будто ребёнок стиснул в кулаке пластилин. Кон смотрел, как Дик взял жёсткий диск, подключил его, и через пару щелчков экран потемнел.

— Выходи, как увидишь достаточно.

Дверь закрылась с металлическим лязгом, оставив Кона в темноте, наедине с синими экранами, освещающими его самого и одинокое кожаное кресло.

***

Кон нажал на паузу через час; его знобило и трясло. Он сгорбился и уронил голову на руки, вслушиваясь в собственное тяжёлое дыхание в душной тишине. Он не знал, трясло его от праведного гнева — _мы тебе сделаем больно,_ — или от жгучего желания разгромить и изувечить каждого из этих омерзительных мразей, этих больных — _мы тебя сломаем и сожрём то, что останется, малыш,_ — выродков, которые угрожали Тиму, или от чистого… ну, «ужас» тут не очень-то и подходил.

_Аркхэм-сити станет твоей могилой._

Кон сидел в тусклом оазисе, образованном перемигивающимися индикаторами на десятках приборов в помещении, но булавочные головки света не могли рассеять тьму в углах и на сводчатом потолке. _Последним, что ты увидишь, буду я, ублюдок._ А может, он дрожал от неясного предчувствия беды. Он потёр виски, вжимая указательный и средний пальцы в бровь, и прерывисто вздохнул.

_Никто тебя не спасёт, чудо-мальчик, но ты всё равно будешь кричать._

Нет, «ужас» тут правда не годилось. Если честно, Кон не знал, что думать или как это назвать. Они видели и слышали вещи и похуже — они прошли и такое, о чём по сей день не говорили, отказывались признавать существование этого, боясь очередного цикла беспомощной, подкашивающей бессонницы и кошмаров. Смерть и разложение, трагедия. Всё это им знакомо.

_Все хотят твоей смерти, Робин._

Они слышали подобные вещи и раньше. Даже Кон, который не так часто имел дело с такими типами, слышал угрозы болью и смертью. С другой стороны, некоторые…

_Ах, твой труп будет таким чудесным, неостывший и свежий, у меня на…_

Кон оборвал мысль, с трудом сдержав рвотный позыв, и встал, стиснул в пальцах ткань джинсов, провёл рукой по креслу, отодвигая его в сторону, что угодно, чтобы отвлечься. Он открыл дверь и закрыл её за собой, прислонился к холодному металлу, чувствуя, как желудок успокаивается на более свежем воздухе, от эха звуков и отблесков света из основной части пещеры.

Дело было не столько в словах, сколько в _голосах_. В том, как они говорили, как всерьёз хотели сделать то, о чём бахвалились, как угрозы скатывались с их языков отравленным мёдом или жжёным сахаром, чёрные и пузырящиеся, с такой нежностью, больные и извращённые. Кон начинал понимать, что такое лечебница Аркхэм на самом деле, и что стоит за странным отголоском мрака в глазах Тима, который мелькал при каждом её упоминании.

_Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы ты запомнил своё пребывание в Аркхэме, малыш._

Знакомо обжёг гнев, и Кон вздрогнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он вернулся в основную часть пещеры, хотя тело дрожало от усилий, с которым Кон сдерживался, боясь что-нибудь раскрошить. Кости, казалось, вот-вот съёжатся и с хрустом скомкаются, как дешёвый алюминий, если не найдётся, куда выплеснуть стресс, но Кон вполне понимал: сломай он что-нибудь в бэт-пещере, и о последствиях будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Дик.

Дик поднял голову и тотчас поджал губы, едва заметив, в каком состоянии Кон. Он глянул на него, на напряжение, заметное, наверное, даже в туго натянутых линиях челюсти и шеи. Кону казалось, там что-то вот-вот порвётся.

— Увидел, что нужно?  
— Да, — сказал Кон, и, кажется, его ладони кровили в местах, где его ногти, пусть и коротко остриженные, наконец пробили кожу. — Но я не закончил. У вас есть где-то… чтобы я мог безопасно выпустить пар?

Брови Дика поползли вверх, потом он слабо улыбнулся и хлопнул Кона по плечу.

— Я опущу аварийный люк. Он должен огораживать пещеру в случае вторжения. Крепкий достаточно, чтобы не дать пробиться даже Супермену. Думаю, он сможет выдержать всё, что ты решишь ему показать.

Кон хотел бы улыбнуться в ответ, но подозревал, что сейчас выйдет скорее гримаса.

— Спасибо.

Уголки улыбки Дика увяли, пока тот тянулся к рычагу и опускал его.

— Так плохо, да.

Поскольку это не было вопросом, Кон не ответил.

***

Он опёрся боком о люк (футов тридцать в толщину, пожалуй, и укреплённый бог его знает чем). От сырого сквозняка, коснувшегося взмокшего затылка и лба, Кон вздрогнул. Он поднял кулак и потянул в рот сбитые костяшки, провёл языком по исцарапанной коже и чуть сморщился из-за сладкого медного привкуса.

От изнурения мозг восхитительно пустовал пару мгновений, а потом Кон вспомнил о голосах — _ты умрёшь один и ненужный, маленький Робин,_ — и всё закончилось; глаза заволокло красным, он развернулся, даже не потрудившись встать, и в ярости врезал ещё раз. После пары ударов он, тяжело дыша, снова привалился к люку и вжался щекой в необработанный шершавый металл.

Больно и дико было представлять, что кто-то мог наговорить такое Тиму. Тиму, одному из самых чудесных и одарённых людей, каких только Кон встречал; никаких слов не хватало, чтобы описать те эмоции, которые Тим будил в нём, чтобы охватить, насколько Кон восхищался им во всём; Тиму, который был так сильно подвержен таящимся в нём неуверенностям. Кон только мог надеяться, что Тим понимает: всё это ему говорили злодеи, психи, _полоумные _, и сказанное не направляли лично на него, как бы пугающе прицельно их высказывания не били в самые больные места.__

___Ты такой же безумный, как мы, признай. Я же вижу. Тебе место здесь, с нами._ _ _

__Кон взмолился, спрятал голову в руках и взмолился, чтобы Тим не воспринял их всерьёз, не принял ничего близко к сердцу._ _

__Прошедшие пара ночей говорили об обратном._ _


	3. Chapter 3

— Тим… Тим уже вернулся из патруля?  
Дик в ответ нахмурился и, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, повернулся в кресле.

— Супербой?.. — Он осёкся, когда увидел Кона, и что-то — _всё_ — проскользнуло в его голосе и выражении лица, потому что Дик вдруг поднялся и направился к нему. Кон заметил, как в дальнем углу пещеры Бэтмен, уже без маски, остановился и обернулся в его сторону.  
— О чёрт. Ох, если Бэтмен тут… — сбивчиво пробормотал Кон, слабо и как-то… не в состоянии мыслить ясно. Верхний свет и экраны компьютеров казались слишком яркими после несчётных часов во мраке той комнаты, в попытках осознать, что он только что увидел. Что _Тим_ увидел. Бэтмен шевельнулся и бросил на Дика вопросительный взгляд, но Кон ничего из этого не заметил, кроме _Бэтмена_. Потому что — потому что раз Бэтмен здесь, то и Тим тоже, и если они с Коном встретятся… Тим будет так зол, что Кон узнал про всё — про голоса и про Аркхэм, а этого Кон попросту не вынесет; самоконтроля, чтобы спокойно поговорить, не хватит, а значит — ещё одна ссора, и это будет очень плохо, и Тим, скорее всего, уедет к Стеф или Касс, пока всё не уляжется. Так уже было и не один раз, но Кон зациклился на _плохо, плохо, плохо._

— Ты в порядке, малый? — спросил Дик, и за руки на своих плечах Кон был безгранично признателен, потому что ему требовалось сейчас что-то приземлённое, что-то непоколебимое. Казалось, что он смотрит на всё со стороны, будто вне тела. Отчасти дело было в четырёх часах утра, и мозг коротило от одной только усталости. А отчасти — в том, что по ощущениям Кон будто опустился на самые нижние круги ада и выцарапался обратно. Умереть и ожить было, как ни странно, не так больно. — Ужасно выглядишь.  
— Тим, — пробормотал Кон, потому что ни о чём другом думать сейчас не мог. Тим, и жуткие голоса, и ужасы, которые они ему наговорили. — Я не — я не хочу, чтобы мы ссорились. Чтобы он уехал. Где он?

Дик гладил его по плечам, говорил что-то, и Кону потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вырваться из тумана и сосредоточиться на словах.

— Коннер, Тим не здесь. Он вернулся довольно давно, и я решил, что не стоит говорить про тебя, пока ты не закончишь, поэтому он уехал к вам. Он дома, Коннер.

Дома. Кон тоже хотел быть дома. Хотел так отчаянно, так немедленно. Он знал, конечно, что может добраться туда за пять минут, но легче не становилось. Невыносимо было мыслить категориями вроде «пять минут», ещё пять минут боли, раздиравшей грудь. Он хотел быть дома с Тимом прямо сейчас, так сильно, что, кажется, мог просто расплакаться.

Дик горестно глянул на него и сказал, очень тихо: «Ох, Коннер», прежде чем притянуть в объятия. Наверное, ему должно было стать неловко. Может, было как-то дико, что Найтвинг, брат Тима, обнимал его, но Кону было всё равно. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым и растерянным, будто его разобрали и собрали обратно, но забыли внутри что-то из запчастей. Он обнял Дика в ответ, сжимая пальцы на чужих плечах. Наверное, вышло больно, но Дик ничего не сказал.

Одни объятия, одно «ш-ш-ш» Дика, который бережно его качал, и этого хватило, чтобы выдержка Кона рассыпалась. Первый всхлип вышел рваным, и он постарался заглушить его, устыжённый, о плечо Дика.

— Прости, — говорил тем временем Дик, поглаживая его спину, пока Кон хватал ртом воздух. — Я подумал, что тебе нужно знать, что случилось с Тимом, но я не знал… Не подумал…  
— Тим, — выдавил Кон, такой глупый и слабый, с бегущими по лицу слезами, боже, Бэтмен просто стоял и неотрывно смотрел, и Дэмиан, наверное, осуждал его из какого-нибудь дальнего и высокого угла пещеры, но Кон просто не мог сдержаться, не мог и всё. — Они… Тим это всё слышал. Они ему это всё говорили.

Как он мог объяснить? Как объяснить, насколько разочаровался в человечестве, насколько оно отвратительно? Как омерзителен мрак на задворках человеческого разума? Как страшно от мысли, что этот мрак делает с Тимом? И какая разница, что Тим привык — так, может, даже хуже, если подумать, особенно теперь, когда Кон имел хоть крохотное представление, какие кошмары снятся Тиму. Аркхэм-сити был… сборищем человеческой грязи, и Кон никак не мог избавиться от вида, от атмосферы, от гнёта, от _заразы_. Аркхэм впитался ему в кости, осел на коже, как тонкий слой пепельной сажи, пристал к лицу, к ресницам, забил рот и не давал дышать. Слой грязи застлал само его видение мира.

— Я знаю, — медленно сказал Дик, отстраняясь и осторожно разминая плечи Кона. — Я знаю.

Его взгляд говорил за него. Он правда знал. В таком мире жил Бэтмен и его семья, и Кону не стоило сюда соваться.

***  
В какой-то момент он сумел вытереть глаза насухо и извиниться. Дик предложил ему что-то, но Кон, кажется, сказал, что должен вернуться домой, к Тиму. Вернее, он _скорее всего_ сказал что-то подобное, потому что сейчас летел к их с Тимом квартире. Он несколько успокоился, но дальше плавал в тумане от… шока, пожалуй, «шок» лучше всего описывал его состояние. Было по-ночному холодно, но с высоты полёта у горизонта уже виднелся самый намёк на фиолетовый, предвещающий рассвет через час-другой.

Кон завис у подоконника и заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться и открыть окно спальни, где Тим установил сигнализацию.  
Сигнализацию можно было отключить, только приложив какое-то пугающе точное число ньютонов к задвижке. Кон не знал саму цифру. Он знал движение наощупь, знал, что нужно надавить в десять раз сильнее обычного человека, но число ускользало из памяти. Так или иначе, он единственный знал, как войти через окно, и паранойю Тима это устраивало.

Сейчас он боялся, что надавит слишком сильно — он нервничал, и до сих пор чувствовал себя раздроблённым, будто тело никак не хотело отзываться как положено. Хотелось увидеть Тима так сильно, нужно было, хотелось… Он нащупал задвижку, выдохнул и нажал, надеясь только, что давно запомнил движение, и он не ошибётся именно сейчас.

Окно со щелчком открылось, Кон спешно пробормотал: «Ну слава богу», и немедленно бросился к кровати. Он не знал, как теперь смотреть Тиму в глаза, но сейчас ему позарез нужно услышать сердцебиение Тима, его дыхание, прижаться к нему целиком -

В кровати было пусто.

Сердце Кона на миг застыло, рухнуло на пол пустой пулей, и он неверяще уставился на смятые простыни. Тим знал. Тим узнал, что Кон пытается раскопать насчёт Аркхэма, и разозлился настолько, что уехал. Только так Кон мог объяснить, почему Тима нет в их общей кровати, когда Дик сказал, что он уехал домой.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, прижимая ладони к глазам. Не может быть; может, Тим в ванной (нет, дверь открыта и свет выключен), или в кухне (там темно и ни звука). Сосредоточься, приказал он сам себе, сосредоточься. Голоса дребезжали в голове. _Ты умрёшь в одиночестве, маленькая птичка._ Где Тим? _Ты подожди, я доберусь до тебя, я сниму с тебя кожу и заставлю звать тех, кто никогда не придёт._ Он сосредоточился на стуке сердца Тима, на ритме, который запомнил наизусть (хотя толку, если Тим не в Готэме? За его пределами сумятица человеческого сердцебиения и дыхания становилась серым шумом).

Сердце Тима билось ровно и неспешно чуть дальше спальни. Облегчение накатило, как судорога; Кон запрокинул голову и вздохнул. Он пролетел в в гостиную, и да, Тим лежал там, свернулся на диване под их пледом для совместных киномарафонов. Пульт валялся на ковре под его расслабленными пальцами. Телевизор работал без звука, и в мерцании экрана по лицу спящего Тима гуляли зыбкие тени. Кон опустился на корточки возле дивана, и в груди защемило, когда белый свет выхватил следы слёз.

 _Ты пожалеешь, что не попрощался, уходя сюда, мальчик._ Горло сдавило, и необходимость коснуться Тима, обнять и утешить стала невыносимой. Кон не успел даже провести пальцем по следам на щеках, сразу прижал его к себе за затылок, за плечи. Тим дёрнулся, просыпаясь от прикосновения, его пульс мигом зачастил, но плечи почти сразу расслабились, и он вцепился в футболку Кона обеими руками.

— …Кон.  
— Тим. — Он произнёс имя, будто молился. Сжал его крепче. Зарылся ему в волосы.  
— Где ты был? — шепнул Тим. — Я думал… Я думал, ты дальше сердишься и улетел в Канзас.  
— Ни за что, — хрипло сказал Кон, не обратив внимание на иронию этого предположения. Возможно, он снова дрожал, сложно было разобраться из-за напряжения, пронизывающего всё тело, от которого накатывала паника и не получалось нормально дышать. _Ты умрёшь в одиночестве, щенок, и мы будем пировать твоей кровью._ — Я тебя никогда не оставлю, Тим, клянусь.  
— Кон… — Пальцы Тима скользнули вверх, осторожно прошлись по шее, вдоль лица, прижались к щеке. Между ним и Тимом было слишком много свободного пространства, слишком мало точек соприкосновения, так что Кон забрался на диван и лёг сверху, отпихнув пульт и запутавшись ногами в пледе. Он всё ещё не мог отстраниться и глянуть Тиму в глаза. Всё ещё вдыхал его запах, зарывшись в волосы. — Что случилось? Кон?

Он помотал головой, зная, что может уберечь Тима так, склонившись над ним, закрывая собой целиком и отгораживая от всего остального мира. _Не слыхал разве, малыш? Мы пришли прямиком из кошмаров._ Но даже со всей своей неуязвимостью и суперсилой Кон не мог уберечь его от… от этой мерзости, от той её части, что пробирала ознобом, от мрака, проникшего в самую его кожу.

— Кон, — сказал Тим, и в этот раз в его голосе прорезалась тревога. — Что с тобой? Тебе больно?

Руки Тима уже съехали вниз, ощупывая спину в поисках повреждений, но Кон сгрёб его запястья, удержал неподвижно, поднял голову, только чтобы жадно поцеловать. Это стало лишь мимолётным утешением, и хоть Тим поцеловал в ответ, замычал он скорее недоумённо, чем довольно.

— Кон, — строго сказал Тим, отстраняясь и всматриваясь в его лицо. Волнение свело брови Тима вместе. — Что случилось?  
— Не хочу об этом говорить сейчас. Пожалуйста, — попросил Кон, и ему было всё равно, что выражение лица Тима тут же сменилось на заботливое, хоть и ошеломлённое. — Завтра. Я расскажу завтра. Сейчас я просто хочу побыть с тобой.

Будь Тим более злопамятным, он бы не преминул указать на иронию положения и лицемерие Кона, который решил отложить разговоры. Но Тим не стал возражать, и Кон догадывался, что дело не только в доверии, но и в крайней необычности просьбы.

— Угу, хорошо. — Тим провёл указательным пальцем по переносице Кона; пугало, как этот простой жест заставил Кона вздрогнуть и так легко передал: «Всё хорошо, я с тобой». — Поговорим завтра. — Он бережно погладил большим пальцем скулу Кона, и Кон прильнул к его руке, закусив губу, потому что Тим был с ним. Тим, который прошёл через столько всего, который слышал в голове эти голоса, но, вопреки борьбе с кошмарами из ночи в ночь, пытался утешить Кона. Стало стыдно за то, что это ему сейчас нужны утешения, хотя он спрашивал Дика про Аркхэм для того, чтобы помочь Тиму. Сейчас… Сейчас он не сможет помочь Тиму, если не возьмёт себя в руки, пока не перестанет дрожать, если его не перестанет мутить от воспоминаний о бесформенных тенях, бросающихся из углов, о белом улыбающемся оскале, зияющем сверху, хихикающем и выкрикивающем непристойности и угрозы, и всё это в адрес Тима.

Тим проходил через это постоянно. Кон всегда знал, что меньшее, что он может сделать для него — быть рядом и помочь пережить произошедшее, но для этого ему нужно было _понимание_ , что именно Тим переживает. Оказалось, что куда больше, чем Кон ожидал, но он не собирался жалеть.

— Тим, — пробормотал Кон и прижался так, чтобы можно было положить голову над его сердцем и дать Тиму зарыться в волосы на макушке Кона. Руки Тима несильно обнимали его спину, гладили, едва касаясь, вверх-вниз по плечам. Сам Кон так и не разжал руки, всё время напоминая себе, что нужно сдерживаться, чтобы не сделать больно. Он закрыл глаза и услышал, как Тим успокаивающе промычал что-то, вслушался, как звук тает в ровном перестуке сердца. Сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы весь его мир состоял из рёбер Тима под ним — вместо земли, по которой можно ходить. Бархатистый плед, смятый у них под ногами и задевающий живот там, где задралась футболка, мог быть морем. Дыхание Тима могло стать ветром, его кожа могла давать всё нужное тепло солнца, а биение сердца пусть будет единственным языком, который нужно понимать.

Но из углов мира сочилась тьма, и холодный воздух покалывал затылок.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда тут, с тобой, да? Ты знаешь, что для меня нет никого важнее?

Ты знаешь, что ты для меня важнее всего? Знаешь, что я бы не смог жить без тебя? Что мне невыносима даже мысль о том, что тебе может быть больно?

Пальцы Тима замерли, зацепившись за складку на футболке, и он подвинул ногу, чтобы было удобнее лежать. Кон знал: Тим догадывается обо всём, что Кон, безутешный, сейчас не может сказать, всё, о чём хриплыми баритонами кричит его голос. Тим прерывисто вздохнул и шепнул:

— Я… Да. Я знаю. — Он помолчал, будто выверяя следующие слова, затем успокаивающе погладил его плечо и поцеловал в волосы. — Давай переберёмся в кровать. Тебе станет лучше утром.

Он терпеливо подождал, пока Кон соберётся с мыслями и кое-как встанет на ноги, взял его за руку поднялся сам. Они подержались за руки долгие несколько мгновений. Тим поглаживал его костяшки, задумчиво рассматривая их сцепленные руки, затем наклонился выключить телевизор и потянул Кона в сторону спальни, переплетя пальцы так крепко, что Кон вполне мог представить себе, как их ладони навсегда склеились. Спотыкаясь, он побрёл за Тимом, и в любое другое время ему было бы стыдно за то, что желудок гадко свело, за то, что ноги заплелись друг за друга, отчего он споткнулся и чуть не врезался в дверной косяк. Сейчас он мог сосредоточиться только на макушке Тима впереди, на тёмных завитках волос. Тим вёл его в кровать, ступал медленно, чтобы Кон не споткнулся ещё раз. Не отнимая своей бледной руки, ободряюще оглянулся поверх плеча, хотя в его глазах всё ещё плескалась тревога, бережно сжал пальцы покрепче. Кон замер посреди спальни, и голова закружилась от усталости, потому что сейчас, наверное, уже занимался рассвет, и хотелось только, чтобы сегодня закончилось поскорее, и слой мрачной аркхэмской грязи наконец отвалился.

— Тим…  
— Тш-ш, Коннер. — Тим прижал ладони к его лицу, уверенно погладил скулы. Он сдержал обещание и не расспрашивал, хотя Кон видел по плотно сжатой челюсти, что ему хочется. — Тебе нужно поспать. Утром всё будет в порядке, уверен.

Большие пальцы Тима прошлись по бровям, надавили решительно, но успокаивающе. Как он это делал? Как мог просто стоять здесь, когда там, снаружи… всего пару дней назад. Кона пугало, как Тим проживает день за днём с этой беспощадной тьмой, с этой болезнью в голове, проникающей во внутренности, заражающей разум.

— Как ты справляешься с… плохими вещами, Тим?

Он услышал, как Тим сглотнул, почувствовал, как по его светлой коже прошлись мурашки, но Тим обнял его за шею и приподнялся на цыпочках, прижался губами к уголку рта Кона. Отстранился и только печально улыбнулся, а потом сел на кровать, потянув Кона за собой.

И только когда он устроил Коннера в своих объятиях и устроился сам, проведя ногтями по коротким волосам на затылке Коннера, он наконец ответил.

— Я возвращаюсь домой, к тебе.


	4. Chapter 4

Кона разбудил усталый голос Тима.

— Тэм? Можешь отменить мои встречи на сегодня? Нет, я в порядке, это… Коннер. Нужно побыть сегодня с ним ― да, я дам тебе знать. Спасибо.

Голос был далеко, слегка приглушённый, но тугой узел в груди самую малость распустился, достаточно, чтобы Кон смог заснуть снова.

***

В этот раз Кону снились бесформенные тени, мечущиеся и раскачивающиеся то слева, то справа, заметные только боковым зрением. Кажется, он помнил, как искажённый помехами голос забрался в глотку, как рваный смех исцарапал наждачным языком желудок.

Кон дёрнулся и проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, и безымянная тьма рассеялась, стоило только открыть глаза. Ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы узнать серо-голубые тона их собственной спальни и тепло, прижимающееся к боку.

— Коннер? — Пальцы Тима зависли поверх щеки Кона, и тот, сделав глубокий вдох, с силой провёл по лицу ладонью. Когда он её отнял, то мог поклясться, что с руки чёрной слюной закапала аркхэмская слизь. Он отвёл взгляд и посмотрел наконец на Тима, заметив беспокойство в его глазах. Перехватив за руку, Кон закрыл пальцами гладкую кожу и прижал обратно к лицу ― взгляд Тима смягчился, и он провёл пальцем по скуле Кона, под самым глазом.  
— Доброе утро, птичка, — пробормотал Кон, нежась в мимолётном тепле и тишине. В изножье кровати стоял ноутбук, включённый, но, похоже, Тим сидел рядом так долго, что экран успел потухнуть. — Который час? — Плотные шторы на окнах бросали спальню в вечный полумрак, не позволяя точно определить время. Судя по общей вялости, Коннеру требовался сеанс солнечных ванн над облаками, и скоро.  
— Час дня. Мы поздно легли сегодня.  
— Или рано, как посмотреть, — сказал Кон, но складка, которая залегла между бровей Тима, сообщала, что шутить сейчас не время. Кон упал духом и отвернулся.

Тим положил руку ему на грудь, уверенно надавил, и Кон напрягся всем телом, натянутый, как стальной канат. Под потолком вентилятор описывал лопастями ленивые круги, диссонируя с бешеным перестуком сердца Кона.

— Поешь сначала, — сказал Тим, будто пробираясь по минному полю. Кон, помотав головой, отвернул лицо. Всё, что он затолкает в горло, вряд ли надолго там останется.  
— Залезай ко мне, — сказал он вместо этого, дёргая покрывала, пока Тим не подчинился, возвращаясь на своё место у Кона под боком. Одеяло зашелестело по коже, когда Кон повернулся на бок, одной рукой скользнув под шею Тима - тот укладывался лицом к нему, прижался коленями к ногам. Кону казалось, что внутренности вот-вот лопнут, как туго натянутая старая резинка.

Тим ждал. Кон открыл рот. Закрыл. Закрыл глаза. Услышал голоса.

_Ты умрёшь в одиночестве — Кричи, гадёныш — Мы его по очереди — Ты на вкус будешь — в одиночестве._

— Кон?

Он распахнул глаза и понял, что Тим сжал его плечо, что всё тело свело, что горло перехватило и стало невозможно дышать. Резинка лопнула, и слова вырвались изо рта как дым.

— Я был в бэт-пещере, — сказал Кон, будто в тумане, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тепле рядом, на прикосновении кончиков пальцев, не на голосах. Смотреть в глаза Тиму было страшно, поэтому Кон зацепился взглядом за ключицу, бледную и выступающую. — Я видел. Записи. Записи из Аркхэма.

Лицо Тима застыло, как хрупкое стекло. Отполированное, окрашенное предательски хриплым голосом, которым Тим спросил:  
— С моего костюма? — Мышцы Кона слишком свело, чтобы он мог хотя бы кивнуть, но Тим понял. — Все?

Между ними распростёрлось целое кладбище молчания. Кону казалось, что он стоит на могиле доверия Тима, и листья перекатываются по свежей сырой земле, кружась у ног.

— Ясно, — шепнул Тим.

Одеяла зашуршали, когда он сел. Кон дёрнулся было, но Тим никуда не ушёл. Остался сидеть, притянув к груди колени, уставившись в стену, и только неподвижное сухожилие особенно заметно выделялось на его челюсти. Кон не выпустил его руку, и к собственному облегчению ощутил ответное пожатие. Тим машинально водил по его костяшкам большим пальцем. Кон, отчаянно выискивавший хоть какой-то хороший знак, посчитал это таковым, вопреки кишащей тишиной пропасти между ними. Это нужно было исправить.

— Я, знаешь, — начал Кон, не только потому, что ему срочно нужно было излить собственные чувства, но и чтобы выманить Тима на разговор. — Я думал, что многое повидал. Но даже не думал... ты видел _такое._ Любой бы рехнулся немного. — _Даже ты._

Тим ответил медленно, растягивая слова и продолжая поглаживать руку Кона.

— Ты же понимаешь, что гражданский мог получить травму на всю жизнь, да, Коннер? — сказал он абсолютно невыразительно.  
— Я не...  
— Ты гражданский. — Он смотрел в ту же точку на стене, его палец двигался так же размеренно, а лицо было таким хрупким, словно могло рассыпаться на осколки от любого резкого движения. Что-то свернулось под ложечкой от этого выражения, что-то, чего Коннер хотел бы избежать. Но пока он даже не знал, чего именно. — Разница только в том, что ты не рискуешь оказаться ранен физически. Но психологически?

Кон не смог этого отрицать, и от осознания собственной непригодности нахлынул стыд. Тим сражался с подобным каждый день, а Кон не мог и одного раза выдержать. Тим, словно услышав эти мысли, сжал его руку крепче и закрыл глаза, затем сделал вдох такой глубокий, что звук отдался в ушах; его голова и плечи опали, будто он насильно расслабил тело. Тим повернулся, чтобы взять массивную, с крупными костяшками руку Кона уже в обе ладони. Того беспрерывно изумляло, на что эти худые человеческие руки были способны — спасать, держаться до последнего, утешать, причинять страдание. Кон прижался лбом к сцепленным пальцам, Тим уложил подбородок ему на макушку и шепнул:

— Ты в порядке?  
— Я... нет. — Переход с надломленного, монотонного голоса на тихий и измученный сбил Кона с толку на пару мгновений. — Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Тим. Как всё это держишь в себе. Я не смог бы, меня бы изнутри сожрало заживо, если бы я не делился. — Тим стиснул его руку, и Кон поднял голову; керамическая отделка лица Тима пугала — невыразительная и тщательно вылепленная маска, не соответствующая интонации. От зрелища внутри всё оборвалось, но Кон продолжил, надеясь получить хоть какую-то реакцию: — Это было ужасно. Одно из самых шокирующих зрелищ, что я видел.

Он надеялся, что подтолкнёт Тима согласиться с ним, раскрыться немного. Но Тим наклонился к нему, ничего не сказав, обвил руками, притянул к себе и прижал, водя кончиками пальцев по волосам. Кон почувствовал, как узел в груди снова ослаб от прикосновений, от того, как мазнули по лицу мягкие пряди, когда Тим уткнулся носом в его шею, куда-то за ухом. Кон сжал в ладони тонкую мягкую футболку Тима.

— Ты... Ты также себя чувствовал?

Руки Тима дрогнули, но его пальцы, не сбившись, продолжили прочёсывать волосы.

— Всё будет хорошо, Кон. Это забудется, клянусь, это забывается.

Его пальцы задрожали.

Кона осенило. Он отстранился и сел. Кристально-застывшее лицо Тима глянуло на него в ответ, и Кон понял. Тим оттеснял собственные чувства, пытаясь сосредоточится на чувствах Кона и утешить его. Сердце сжалось от ярости и восхищения, от неверия в безграничную самоотверженность Тима, от вины ― он должен был понять раньше. Кон всегда обязан был напоминать Тиму, что тот не менее важен, чем другие.

— Тим, прекрати. Послушай. Сейчас речь о тебе. — Он обхватил его лицо ладонями и привлёк к себе, провёл по мелким рубцам и шрамам на щеках, собравшимся за годы. Кон всмотрелся в его глаза, пытаясь пробиться через стеклянный самоконтроль, который Тим носил как доспех и как петлю на шее, что однажды его удушит. Порой Тима больше всего нужно было спасать от него самого. — Тим. Всё, что они говорили... Ты же знаешь, что это неправда, да? Ты знаешь, что нельзя верить ни единому их слову?

Лицо Тима застыло мраморным этюдом, неподвижное и такое белое, что тени под глазами казались нарисованными. Но кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул, и Кон слышал, как сердце Тима спотыкается и бьётся ― болезненно глухой перестук, который отдавался у Кона в собственной груди.

— Расскажи мне, что чувствуешь, Тим. Расскажи, что чувствовал, пожалуйста.

Лицо Тима наконец пошло трещинами и осыпалось. Он отвернулся. Уголки его рта дёрнулись вниз, искажаясь гримасой, и он зажмурился.

— Я... Я не могу, Коннер. Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться. Мне нужно время обдумать.

Кровать просела и скрипнул матрац, когда Тим выскользнул из-под одеял, и сердце Кона оборвалось, рухнуло в излом посреди кладбища, которое они сами же и создали, между ними разверзлась пропасть, покатилась вниз рыхлая, истлевшая земля. Этого Кон не мог допустить. Казалось, что если Тим уйдёт сейчас, то какая-то его часть не вернётся никогда.

— Не уходи.

Всего лишь сиплые слова, в полумраке их спальни, всего лишь пальцы Кона, поддевшие пояс спортивных штанов Тима. Кон слабо потянул его назад.

Тим опустил голову и без слов вернулся в кровать.

***

Кон болтался между сознанием и отключкой долгие часы, по ощущениям. Тим ушёл вскоре после того, как Кон заснул, и он пролежал непомерно долго, просто скучая и водя руками по смятым простыням, ещё хранящим тепло. Когда он наконец собрался с силами, чтобы взять с прикроватного столика часы и посмотреть на них, то выяснил, что уже шесть вечера.

Кон перекатился на спину и ещё добрых полчаса пялился в потолок, прокручивая в голове разговор, осознавая, сколько всего нужно было сказать. «Прости», как минимум.

В конце концов он так и не достучался до Тима, это и устыдило, и испугало. Кон сделал это ради него, но Тим видел только того, кто обманул его и теперь нуждается в особом внимании, чтобы загладить последствия. Интересно, сможет ли он хоть когда-нибудь понять.

Когда Кон наконец с трудом поднялся, голова закружилась, и комната пошатнулась. Кон нетвёрдо вздохнул и пошёл в ванную. Умылся. Уставился на себя в зеркало. Отметил, что выглядит дерьмово, почти таким же усталым и бледным, как Тим обычно, с раскрасневшимися глазами. Провёл пару секунд, опираясь на стойку, пока живот бурчал, бесстыдно сжимаясь в мольбе.

Крипто встретил его у двери спальни и гортанно заскулил. Кон похлопал его ТТК, и Крипто потрусил за ним на кухню, поджав хвост между лапами, будто прочёл настроение. Кон затормозил на кухне. Идея о необходимости готовить ужасала, но тело давно уже истратило все запасы терпения. Он ослаб и дрожал как от голода, так и от недостатка солнца, поэтому открыть холодильник удалось лишь с усилием.

И когда он увидел тарелку салата с пастой, такой, который даже не нужно разогревать, с жёлтым стикером, на котором аккуратными, выверенными буквами было выведено его имя, Кон чуть не расплакался. Так он понял, что несмотря на всё, что им ещё предстоит сказать друг другу, несмотря на то, что они уже сказали, всё будет в порядке. Они вместе, вместе надолго, и, подводя итоги, важно лишь то, что они живы и вместе, и это — не изменится.

Он взял в руки миску, будто в ней было живое бьющееся сердце, а не паста.

Сейчас Кон чувствовал себя чуть лучше насчёт всего фиаско, и психически, и физически, но это не отменяло того, что хотя бы на обозримое будущее положение предстояло исправить. Он не сомневался, что в перспективе, через десяток лет, они с Тимом будут вместе, но это не значило, что они будут вместе _счастливы_. Жуткая мысль. Остаться вместе, но при этом — несчастными, было особой агонией, о которой сейчас Кону думать не хотелось.

Крипто утешающе боднул его в ногу, и когда Кон присел, чтобы наконец от души почесать его за ушами, тёмные глаза, казалось, посмотрели на Кона с сочувствием. Крипто робко лизнул его руку один раз и вернулся в своё гнездо из одеял, продолжив наблюдать. Кон выпрямился и отправился на поиски, миновал пустую гостиную — плед с прошлой ночи Тим уже аккуратно сложил и спрятал — и подошёл к кабинету. Не считая случаев, когда Тима приходилось выманивать хитростью, и приступов дурашливого настроения в особо нежные минуты, Кон туда почти не заходил: кабинет был святыней Тима, построенный согласно его требованиям, синхронизированный с «Уэйн Энтрепрайзес» и даже с бэт-пещерой. Дверь была закрыта, практически изолируя звук — даже от ушей Кона. Но поблизости, когда он уже коснулся холодной ручки пальцами, «практически» как раз позволило Кону услышать, как по ту сторону сломался голос Тима.

— Ты за моей спиной всё решил, Дик. Ты его ранил... ты не имел права. — Раздалось что-то, подозрительно похожее на всхлип, и паста в желудке, отвратительно свернувшись, превратилась в камень. Голос Тима капал неспешно, как густая нефть, чёрная и отливающая бензином; она просочилась под дверь и залила босые ступни, холодная, токсичная слизь, захлёстывающая с головой. — Ты его заразил тем, что мы есть. Часть его потеряна для меня навсегда — из-за тебя.

Кон передёрнулся, и лёгкие свело вместе с пальцами, стискивающими ручку. Он толкнул дверь. Лакированное дерево настенных панелей и блестящий стол в другом конце комнаты выглядели издевательски правильными. Тим вздрогнул и обернулся. Его лицо было бледнее даже огромных голубых глаз, и напряжение пролегло линиями под его кожей.

— Я... мне нужно идти. Я тебе перезвоню, — отсутствующе пробормотал в трубку Тим и положил её. Он распрямил плечи — каменная отчуждённая поза, повторяющая вчерашнее утро.  
— Тим. — Кон шагнул вперёд. Глаза Тима старательно ничего не выражали. — Дик не виноват. Ты же знаешь... ты знаешь, что я сделал это ради тебя? — Тим заметно дёрнулся. — Нет-нет, это не твоя вина. Я должен был знать, Тим. Я должен был знать, через что ты проходишь, потому что ты всегда всё замалчиваешь.  
— Оно того не стоило. — Тим сжал край стола. — Ничего серьёзного. Все бы прошло.  
— Не прошло бы ничего, Тим! — Только не снова, только не та же ссора опять. Не мог Кон оставить всё в покое и жить день за днём дальше, дальше. — Я видел, что с тобой творится. Я столько лет смотрел, как ты справляешься с кошмарами Готэма, и всегда задавался вопросами. Пытался быть рядом всё время, но я не так много могу для тебя сделать, если даже не знаю, в чём проблема. — Кон на пробу сжал-разжал кулаки, но слишком устал, чтобы та же искра гнева снова разгорелась.

Тим уронил голову и осел в кресле, и во всей его позе читалось такая разбитость, что Кон поморщился. Хотелось подойти, обнять Тима и утешить, как обычно, но что-то приковало его к порогу на краю обширного, безликого бежевого ковра и плотного тумана противоречащих идеологий между ними.

— Ты не должен был знать, Кон. Ты... Я с этим сталкиваюсь всё время. Я могу рационализировать и отстраняться от... ужасов положения до тех пор, пока они не перестанут влиять на мою деятельность.  
— Я заметил, как замечательно ты справляешься с этим в последнее время. — Кон понимал, как это мелочно с его стороны, но Тим иногда был таким слепым.

Тим не ответил, просто уставился в стол, на аккуратно разложенные горы бумаг, на позолочённую ручку, которую Коннер подарил ему пару лет назад. Кон ступил на ковёр и поджал пальцы, тревожно вороша ТТК крохотные петли ткани.

Тим закрыл глаза, его горло дёрнулось — он сглотнул. Кадык дрожал, будто следующие слова вытаскивали с огромным сопротивлением с самого дна пропасти между ними.

— Ты никогда не будешь прежним. Это не... это не проходит.

Чёрный слой грязи, прилипший к коже, шевельнулся, будто напоминая Кону о своём присутствии.

— Я знаю. — Поплатился он за это дорого, но... — Я не жалею, Тим.

Тим поднял голову — в его глазах всколыхнулось замешательство, отголоски ребёнка, который верил, что ничего не стóит. Кону этот ребёнок был знаком: он таился в уголках глаз Тима, выжидая, когда окружающие наконец придут к неизбежному заключению, что Тим всегда был неправильным выбором, запасным вариантом.

Кон сократил расстояние между ними и шагнул к этому ребёнку.

— Мне что, правда нужно тебе напоминать, Тим? — вполголоса пробормотал Кон, опускаясь на колени и обрамляя руками его бёдра, удерживая. Сквозь окно просочились слабые оранжевые лучи солнца, залив лицо Тима и руки Кона бледным золотым теплом. — Мы же поклялись навсегда, правильно? Всё, что я могу сделать, чтобы облегчить твою ношу, хоть самую малость — я никогда не пожалею об этом, слышишь?

Кон чуть сжал его ноги, когда Тим не ответил, пальцы впились в толстую хлопковую ткань. Хотел бы он передать искренность своих чувств одним только прикосновением, дать ему впитаться в мышцы на бёдрах, протянуться паутиной по железу и гемоглобину в крови, растворить неверие на лице Тима. Тот смотрел на Кона, кажется, целую вечность и очень нескоро протянул руку, чтобы провести большим пальцем по уголку его рта. Незамеченный кусочек пасты остался на подушечке пальца, и Кон наклонился слизнуть его.

— Ты говоришь так, будто всё легко, — шепнул Тим. Сердце Кона разбилось немножко, потому что вообще-то так легко должно было быть.  
— Тим... ты думаешь, я рад видеть, как ты страдаешь, пока сижу и не могу ничем помочь?

Тим изменился в лице, и руки, которые подбирались понемногу к рукам Кона, вдруг отстранились. Тим обхватил себя, защищаясь.

— А знаешь, как ты помогал мне, Коннер? Я был уверен, что, когда приду домой, там меня будет ждать кто-то, кто покажет мне жизнь без этой заразы. С тобой я мог забыть обо всём, потому что ты об этом не знал. — В комнате стемнело, когда проплывающая мимо туча поглотила солнце, бросив неровные тени на лицо Тима. — Так было раньше. Ты излучал свет, Коннер, а теперь его нет.

Воздух вырвался из лёгких, оставив их сжиматься в вакууме, и Кон никак не мог заставить себя вдохнуть снова. Впервые у него мелькнуло подобие сожаления. Он не знал, что ответить на это, потому что никогда раньше не задумывался, что представляет собой для Тима.

Тим провёл пальцами по коротким волосам на лбу Кона, печально, медленно.

— Вот это я должен принять, получается? Просто потому, что я с тобой, я тебя изувечу.  
— Тим... — Кон подался ближе между коленей Тима, коснулся его локтей. Солнце закатилось за готэмский горизонт, погрузив кабинет в полутьму, которая только подогрела отчаяние Кона. Наползающие тени заставили ещё крепче вцепиться в Тима теперь, когда он знал, что водится там, за стенами, и вдобавок — что Тим должен туда выходить. — Как может самый потрясающий человек на свете меня изувечить? Ты правда думаешь... — Кон умолк, потому что уже знал ответ. Да. Да, Тим действительно думал, что он какая-то ядовитая скверна, приносящая горе всем, кто рядом. — Не верь этому. Забудь про все свои сомнения. Какая разница, что там тебе кажется, или, чёрт, даже если это так ― знаешь, что по-настоящему важно? Что ты нужен мне, что ты — моя вторая половина, и я не могу жить без тебя, и ты весь смысл в моей жизни. — Он склонил голову, чтобы заглянуть Тиму в глаза. — Я не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь меня испортить. Ты можешь только сделать меня лучше.

Неверие так и не ушло из взгляда Тима. Плечи Кона опали.

— Почему ты мне не веришь?

Взгляд Тима смягчился.

— Иногда почти верю.

Горло сдавило, и Кону прошлось сглотнуть уродливый комок безымянной эмоции, толкающийся в нёбо, слишком сильный, чтобы быть печалью, слишком запутанный, чтобы быть простым стыдом. Он опустил голову на колени Тиму, и руки Тима машинально легли на его затылок, успокаивая.

Кону всякий и каждый раз приходилось напоминать себе, что в этом нет его вины. Но чем дольше они были вместе, тем тяжелее было принимать, что комплексы Тима — крепость, которую предстоит разбирать ещё много лет. Иногда он даже задумывался, сможет ли вообще, но давил вероломный росток сомнений, пока тот не успевал укорениться. И каждый раз обещал себе, что обязательно убедит Тима посмотреть на себя его глазами. Когда-нибудь.

Они замерли так, пока колени Кона не заболели, наверняка переняв уже узор ковра. Руки Тима ни разу не дрогнули, двигаясь вверх-вниз по затылку Кона, и эти прикосновения были единственным, от чего Кону стало легче, хотя так Тим всего лишь пытался извиниться за всё, в чём его подвёл. Кону хотелось возразить, сказать снова, что он не виноват, что Кон не жалеет. Но знал, что это бесполезно, и что Тим извиняется именно за это. За то, что не верит.

Наконец Тим шевельнулся, и Кон поднял голову.

— Мне нужно доделать кое-что по работе сегодня, — тихо сказал Тим, его пальцы пробежались по загривку Кона. Кон помедлил, но намёки понимать умел, поэтому встал и задержал ладонь на руке Тима на пару мгновений, прежде чем наконец выйти.

Дверь закрылась, и Кон не знал, стало ему лучше или хуже. Что-то изменилось, встало со щелчком в новый порядок между ними, но неясно было, в чём заключаются изменения или что они значат. А может, Кон просто не хотел всматриваться глубже, боясь, что раскол между ними только стал ещё шире.

Кон постарался делать всё, как обычно, отчаянно стремясь к подобию обыденности. Он выгулял Крипто. Он позвонил в Сторожевую Башню, чтобы убедиться, не пропустил ли чего-то важного. Он принял душ. Он полчаса пялился в телевизор, прежде чем сдаться. Он будто продирался сквозь патоку или ещё какую вязкую субстанцию, затрудняющую движения. Каким оптимистом Кон бы себя ни считал, ничто не могло так повлиять на него так сильно, как влиял Тим. Может, ему стоило бы разозлиться на Тима, разозлиться, потому что тот временами так усложнял всё на свете и отталкивал Кона, который всего лишь хотел чуть улучшить положение. Но так и не почувствовал ничего, кроме печали за те карты, что сдала Тиму судьба, и не смог винить Тима за то, как он пытался с этим справиться.

Дверь кабинета Тима оставалась закрытой, когда Кон наконец решил, что хочет просто забраться в кровать и начать новый день. Перспектива спать одному удручала ― на задворках разума змеёй копошилась слизь, суля беспокойный сон, — но когда он постучался и спросил, планирует ли Тим ложиться, тот только улыбнулся виновато, пластиковой улыбкой, которой не одарял Кона уже многие годы, и сказал, что у него ещё дела.

Кон не сомневался, что это так, но подозревал, что Тим либо увиливает от разговоров по теме, либо надеется вымотать себя настолько, чтобы отключиться побыстрее. Кон знал этот метод. Он забрался под одеяло и какое-то время пялился на потолочный вентилятор, прежде чем нашарить часы и выставить будильник на 2:00.

***

Пронзительный писк выдрал его из сна, заставив пульс беспорядочно биться. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы сориентироваться; в голове всё смешалось, и разум всё пытался выпутаться из отрывистых голосов и безумного хохота, царапающего стены металлической камеры, которые быстро таяли в жёлтом свете, падающем на них через открытую дверь.

— Кон? Почему будильник звенит в два часа ночи?

Кон моргнул пару раз в сторону темнеющего в дверях силуэта и попытался сквозь туман мерзких снов найти ответ. Мелькнула мысль, что так он будет просыпаться следующие несколько недель. Затем он вспомнил вопрос Тима и сел, протянув руку, чтобы выключить будильник.

— Ты скоро ложишься?

Силуэт оцепенел, и Кон представил, как Тим закусил губу и нахмурился.

— Ну же, Тим. Уже поздно. Тебе нужно поспать. — Гордость не мешала ему умолять, когда дело касалось Тима. Снова видеть Тима рядом хотелось невыносимо — касаться его, обнимать его, целовать шрам на шее и шрамы на бедре. Ему нужно было _заверить_ и его, и себя. — Я не... я не хочу спать сегодня один.

Тим вздохнул.

— Я приду через минуту, только выключу всё.

Кон слышал, как Тим вернулся в офис, слышал дробный перестук клавиш, затем серию щелчков от кухни, через гостиную; свет в коридоре выключился, утопив всё в темноте. Кон поёжился и вслушался. Тим прошлёпал по комнате, выдвинулся и задвинулся ящик, ткань зашелестела по коже, пока Тим переодевался. Кон раскинул слой ТТК на кровати, и Тим, опустившись на него, обернулся и бросил вопросительный взгляд.

— Так я буду знать, если тебе снова приснится кошмар, — сказал Кон, и прежде чем они снова начали спорить, добавил: — Я просто хочу быть в курсе, когда тебе плохо. Особенно после всего этого. Ты не можешь от меня всю жизнь отмалчиваться.

Тим лёг на спину, поднял одеяло и на пробу поводил пальцами по тонкому, смутно эластичному слою под ним. Кон чувствовал, как тянет и дёргает каждое движение.

Когда Тим заговорил, он заговорил тихо и печально, и Кон скользнул рукой под одеяло, находя ладонь Тима, чтобы сплести их пальцы.

— Я не собирался отмалчиваться. Я просто... не хотел подвергать тебя всему этому. Ты для этого не создан.  
— Всё хорошо. Мы оба с этим справимся. — Он привлёк Тима к себе, близко, чтобы можно было вжаться лицо ему в шею, ощутить тепло его тела, прислушиваясь к поскрипыванию матраца под их весом. — Но я был бы рад, если бы ты рассказывал мне больше.

Тим повозился, укладываясь так, чтобы прижаться спиной к груди Кона, подставить изгиб шеи под его подбородок. Он взял руку Кона и уложил на себя, пока Кон подкладывал ему вторую руку вместо подушки. Мышцы расслабились, как размякшее масло, потому что Тим бы не дал обнимать себя так, если бы дальше всерьёз сердился. Это значило, что Тим простил и нарушение границ, и своеволие.

— Я тебе не рассказывал, о чём были кошмары.

Кон замер. Неужели Тим правда собирался...

— Есть один... особенный. Там ты, и Дик, и папа. Стеф и все остальные... лежат мёртвые в гробах. А потом подходит моя очередь. Я не понимаю, зачем каждый раз зову на помощь, если знаю, что прийти некому. — Тим непроизвольно стиснул пальцы, и Кон, не задумываясь, прижался к Тиму крепче, закрывая его собой, инстинктивно стараясь дать ему чувство защищённости. — Это не... я к нему привык. Он давно мне снится. Но после Аркхэма...  
— Из-за их голосов, да? — прошептал Кон. Голова Тима скользнула вверх и вниз, чёрные волосы мазнули по лицу Кона, мягкие, мягче кистей для каллиграфии, которыми он водил по спине Кона несколько недель назад. Кон позволил себе окунуться в ощущения тел — прикосновение колена к сгибу колена Тима, редкие тычки холодными пальцами ног, и самая настоящая цельная тяжесть в его руках, которую можно было обнять всем телом. Это помогло обуздать голоса, отдававшиеся в ушах, оглушившие все чувства каких-то двадцать четыре часа назад. Дыхание Тима и его сердцебиение были единственным, что ему нужно слышать.

— Я не... это не должно было так на меня повлиять, — продолжил Тим. — Я такое слышу всё время. Но, наверное... не так много и сразу. Не от стольких одновременно и не такое... злое и извращённое. — Он презрительно фыркнул на собственные слова и покачал головой, и Кон зарычал, мимолётно стиснув его крепче.  
— Ты серьёзно сейчас? Тебе кажется, что ты не имеешь права расстроиться? — Кон сделал глубокий вдох. — Я так разозлился, когда услышал, что они тебе говорили, Тим. Я хотел выломать им всем челюсти, чтобы ни один больше никогда не раскрыл рта. Ты не заслужил ничего из этого. — Он зарылся носом в волосы за ухом Тима и вдохнул, стараясь унять воспоминания, потому что сейчас было не время злиться. Когда мышцы наконец расслабились опять, он неспешно поцеловал плечо Тима и прижался к месту поцелуя щекой. — Не верь ни одному их слову, Тим. Это неправда. Ты не умрёшь один и не потеряешь меня снова. — Он коснулся пальцем подбородка Тима, разворачивая его к себе, заглянул в глаза и осторожно прижался губами к губам, легко потянул за нижнюю. В груди нарастало новое чувство, сильное, куда плотнее счастья, и он был благодарен за то, что у него есть Тим, кого можно обнять и защищать. Даже больше — что Тим разрешал ему. Дыхание Тима сбилось, когда он подался навстречу. Он едва слышно, отрывисто ахнул, так тонко, что Кон даже засомневался, услышал ли сам Тим. Кон отстранился и обхватил его лицо; они дальше дышали общим воздухом. — Хоть этому ты веришь?

Тим вздохнул ему в губы.

— Верю.


End file.
